Wigglepedia Fanon: Lachy's Lullaby (Episode)
This is the twenty-fourth episode of fourth series of Dorothy the Dinosaur. Plot Dorothy invites Lachy over to her house, and they sing one of Lachy's favorite lullabies together. Full transcript (The episode begins with Dorothy putting down here watering can to greet everyone.) Dorothy: Hello everyone, It's good to see you. I've just finished watering my roses, and now I'm waiting for Lachy. He has a beautiful singing voice, so I really hope we get to sing a song today. Oh, here he is, Hello Lachy! (Lachy walks up the path with roses behind his back.) Lachy: Hello Dorothy, It's wonderful to see you again. Oh, I almost forgot. (Takes the roses out from behind his back and gives them to Dorothy.) Lachy: Here you are Dorothy. Dorothy: (She giggles.) Thank you Lachy. What lovely red roses. Oh, I know what I can do with these. Lachy: What? Dorothy: Make us some lovely rosy tea! Lachy: Ah, what a grat idea! Dorothy: Then let's go inside. (They both walk inside, where it cuts to Dorothy's living room, where she pours herself and Lachy a cup of rosy tea.) Dorothy: One for Lachy, and one for me. Lachy: Thank you, Dorothy. (They both drink their tea in two slurps and place their cups down.) Lachy: Ah, that's better. It really helps my voice, because I have a new song to sing today, Dorothy. Dorothy: Oh, I can't wait to hear it! Shall we go out into the garden than? Lachy: Yes we shall. (They both get up from their chairs, walk out the door, and walk into the garden.) Lachy: Today Dorothy, I've actually writen a song. Dorothy: Oh really? What do you call it? Lachy: I call it, Lachy's Lullaby. Dorothy: Lachy's Lullaby? Oh, that sounds lovely, but we will need the rosy orchestra to play some music (The rosy orchestra appears on the rose bush stairs.) Dorothy: Oh, hear they are, hello Dominic! Dominic: Hello Dorothy, hello Lachy. We hear you've written a song. Lachy: Yes Dominic, In fact... (He pulls a sheet of paper out of his pocket.) Lachy: I've written some sheet music for it. (He hands the sheet of paper to Dominic) Dominic: Wow, what a wonderful piece Lachy! The rosy orchesta would be happy to play it for you, wouldn't we? Rosy Orchestra: Yes! Dorothy: Hmm, you know Lachy? I usually like to relax while I listen to these types of songs. I think I'll lie down in my hammock, and listen to you as you sing the song. (She walks over to the hammock, jumps in, and lies down in it, while dangling one leg.) Lachy: Okay, then, I'm ready to start. (The rosy orchestra begin to play the music) Lachy: (singing.) Goodnight to you my sweet friend, It's time to sleep till the nighttime ends, So goodnight to you close your eyes, Lachy's Lullaby. The moon waves goodnight to the sun, the sun whispers goodnight to everyone, so goodnight to you close your eyes, Lachy's Lullaby. Are you tucked into bed? Oh it's time to rest your sleepy head. Purple clouds passing by. Ohh- Ohh- Ohh, Ohh, Ohh-Ohh. Goodnight to you my sweet friend, It's time to sleep till the nighttime ends, So goodnight to you close your eyes, Lachy's Lullaby, Lachy's Lullaby, It's Lachy's Lullaby. (The music fades.) Lachy: Ah, a lovely song if I do say so myself, what did you think Dorothy? Dorothy? (He looks over to the hammock to find Dorothy fast asleep and snoring) Dorothy: (She snores and whistles.) Lachy: Wow, I guess my lullaby was so sothing, it put Dorothy to sleep. I guess if some lullabies are sothing, and help people relax like that, they must really like them. Hmm, I think I'll leave Dorothy asleep, In fact, I think I need a nap myself now, so I'd better head back home. But just in case Dorothy wakes up and wonders where I am, I'll leave her a note. (He pulls another piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, writes a note, and places is it on the table next to Dorothy's hammock.) Lachy: Goodbye everyone, see you soon. Category:Wigglepedia Fanon Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Fanmade pages Category:Fanmade Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:Fanmade TV Series Category:Episodes Named After Songs